


Immortality

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: “I” about what immortality is and what is feels like.
Kudos: 1





	Immortality

**Immortality**

They say immortality is nothing but a wish of humanity – but I know it exists.

The moment you survive death is not the glorious kind to be thankful for. It's not a magical gift, and I had to experience that it has nothing to do with having a good karma. Immortal is who was born different. It is being part of an old game that comes with ancient rules.

_There can only be one._

An endless war which leaves no place to hide. Peace can only be found on holy ground. But as soon as you leave it, someone will be waiting for you to take your head. The oldest among us do not leave their safety anymore and the good of us keep falling on the battlefield of time.

Immortal is to survive death until the moment death is coming in the strike of a sword to take one's head off the shoulders. An exchange of skills and lifetime passes on through lighting to the one who holds the striking blade.

I have taken many in my days, now I keep myself out of the fight. I try not to remember my friends who are lost. I have been fighting in good faith, I believed in something higher than us. Someone out there who knows who we are and why we are cursed to be our own.

Immortality cannot be earned, and it cannot be given to those who would deserve a second chance. Each one who dies is watched by those who are left behind. I kept watching over my friends, until I knew I was the last.

They have kept me company, not knowing how much they truly meant. Reduced to memories each living soul has been a string of life. Someone to hold on to in the darkness of an unknown eternity. Each smile has been the dawn, and each burial has been the starless night.

When my own night will come, I hope for each of them to be with me.

Guiding me through a new life to be reunited where time no longer is the curse to keep us apart.

_The end._


End file.
